Cold
by ValiaGreenleaf
Summary: Its five years after Hogwarts and Ron Weasley is stranded in the middle of a blizzard. What happens when Ron finds that he's stranded with Draco Malfoy? Do they keep the past in the past or do they hate each other too much to work together?
1. Graduation and Discovery

****

"Cold"  
Intro

It was the middle of December and snow was falling heavily atop the roof of Ron Weasley's blue VW Beetle. Ron wasn't used to being stranded on the middle of empty country roads, especially ones covered with inches of snow, but his cousin Celina insisted that he visited her and her new muggle husband the normal way: by car. Ron had hated the idea of visiting her (she was his most unfavorite cousin and he made sure to be "sick" on the day of her wedding), but now he simply loathed it as he was unable to get his car to start back up again. Ron once again turned the key in the ignition. He was barely able to hear the call stall again through the sound of snow pelting the roof. Sighing, Ron got out of the car and lifted up the hood. Dark black smoke erupted from underneath the hood ashe looked at what he assumed to be the engine, in utter confusion.

"Bloody hell, where's Hermione when you need her?," mumbled Ron as he tried several spells on the car that did not work. Ron knew he couldn't stay in the small car forever and after giving his car a hard kick, he started down the road in search of a rest stop.

It had been 30 minutes of walking and Ron had yet to come in contact with a rest area. His gloved hands and booted feet were beginning to succumb to the cold (although he had used a heating spell on them earlier) and he was steadily becoming tired. The only good thing about the situation was that the snow had stopped falling and he could see far enough to realize that he wouldn't reach a phone anytime soon.

Ron turned around in defeat, but was faced with something he was not expecting to see, an object falling from the sky towards an area a little bit ahead of his abandoned car. Ron began to hurry toward the area, wand in hand. As he came up the fallen object, he realized that it was a man, a very blond man at that, lying face first in the deep snow. Letting his instincts get the better of him, Ron turned the unconscious body over. Ron gasped and chocked as he realized who was lying on the ground in front of him. It was Draco Malfoy, a man he hadn't seen or thought about in 5 years and spent 7 years loathing.

Flashback: Hogwarts- Last day of 7th year

"I can't believe it!," said Ron while trying to escape from his graduation robes.

"Yes, I _know_. How could I have possibly gotten _only_ 249?," remarked Hermione as she looked over her final grades. She herself had already changed into her regular clothes, a light pink blouse with a pink and white striped pencil skirt, and Ron had already told her that she looked quite stunning.

"Honestly, Hermione, you were top of the class. It doesn't matter anymore what grades you get," remarked Ron as he finally was able to take off his robes, revealing a red polo shirt and tan pants.

Hermione's eyes became ten times wider and her expression became dead serious, "Of course it matters. Hmph, honestly, what would you know? I'm surprised you managed to graduate, the amount of slacking you did this year was absolutely horrendous." She rolled her eyes and made a face as if the very thought sickened her and then continued, "I'm going off to find McGonagall. I know she did this to me and I have to get to the bottom of this. That old witch _will not_ get away with this."

Ron had to laugh at his girlfriend of 4 months as he watched her bushy head pass into the crowd of excited young adults. No matter what, she would always be studious and work obsessed.....Work. That word sent shivers down his spine. He, Hermione, and Harry (who was busy flirting with a Ravenclaw with blue hair and large.....brains) were supposed to start Auror training in 3 months, but that was seemingly a million years away to Ron. All he wanted to think about was partying with Harry, taking his kid sister Ginny to all the shows she had been going on about, and staying up all night with Hermione. He was still deep in those thoughts when he heard a low growl come from someone standing next to him. The noise had come from Hermione, who had just returned and was currently glaring at something a few steps ahead. Ron followed her line of sight and saw what was annoying his love and it made his stomach turn. It was Draco Malfoy.

Draco Malfoy had been Harry, Hermione, and Ron's sworn enemy since they had all entered Hogwarts. Since then, the only thing that changed was the enlarging of everyone's egos and their pants sizes. Malfoy's wrath had always been particularly aimed at Ron, or so he thought, and therefore, Ron was always ready to pick a fight with him. This time would be no different.

"Why is **he** here?," hissed Hermione

"Yeah, that's right. That little rat should be pending trial for Azkaban for all he's done. I thought they were ready to put him away. They already got rid of Crabbe and Goyle. I mean, not only was he close mates with You-know-who, but he also murdered those two muggles in Surrey, not mention the fact that he tried to kill us!," remarked Ron who was growing slightly redder in the face as his temper flared.

"I'll tell you why he's here," whispered Harry, who had just joined them, "Turns out he's let off the hook. Dumbledore told me last night that Malfoy's mum was a double agent for the Order and that she used her influence to get him innocent. The charges weren't dropped until this morning, that's why it's not in the papers yet."

Ron stared at the tall, blonde with a look of pure loathing in his eyes. I hate himthought Ron as he watched Malfoy converse with another Slytherin. Malfoy was wearing a green silky button-up blouse with black pants and Ron found himself staring at Malfoy longer than Hermione and Harry. He hadn't even realized that they had dropped the subject and were trying to take him with them to talk to Hermione's parents.

"Would you come on? They want to congratulate us," said Hermione in annoyance as she tugged on Ron's arm.

Ron shrugged her off of him and started walking toward the Grangers. Before he was half way to where they were standing, something snapped in him and he turned around and ran towards Malfoy. Before Malfoy had time to react to the sudden appearance of Ron near him, Ron had punched him hard in the jaw. Shocked gasps and screams erupted from those nearest as Ron pummeled Malfoy. By the time their former teachers arrived on the scene, Malfoy was huddled on the ground and Ron was looking down on him in triumph.

"You're nothing without Crabbe and Goyle, but you were _always_nothing. You're just a miserable feck with nothing to do with yourself. That beating was for all the muggles you killed. I hope you never forget and that I never have to see you again," said Ron as he walked away.

Malfoy opened his mouth as if to speak, but shut it again asthe laughter of his former classmates drummed in beat with the throbbing in his head.

* * *

**Present**

Ron took several steps back out of shock. He could barely believe his eyes. There on the ground in front of him was his enemy lying unconscious next to a broken broom stick. He watched as Draco's chest rose slowly, his face tinged blue. Ron had two choices: 1) leave Malfoy there to die or 2) try to help him. Ron stared at Malfoy, then bent down so his face was right over Malfoy's. Everything was still and Ron could smell Draco's scent which smelled like a mixture of fresh laundry and expensive cologne. Ron couldn't help but breathe deeply. Ron then spat abruptly on Malfoy's face.

"Bloody bastard," said Ron after he had carried out his original intention, "If he'd fallen on my car, I would of murdered him."

Ron stood up and began to walk away toward his car. He had finally remembered a spell that would get his car moving and he couldn't bear to stay there and come to terms with the fact that he'd willingly breathed in Malfoy's scent before spitting on him.


	2. Malfoy's Story

Flashback: Malfoy Manor- 2 days earlier

"Master Draco, your mother requests your presence immediately," said Pheobus, Draco Malfoy's personal house elf.

Draco looked up from the letter he was writing and sent the elf away. Sighing, Draco folded the letter and placed it into the inside pocket of his midnight blue robes. This was Draco's first Christmas at the manor since his graduation from Hogwarts and he had been foolish enough to expect some time to himself.

"Yes, Mother?," asked Draco once he found his mother.

Narcissa Malfoy looked up from her drawing room desk, gave Draco a grim smile and beckoned him to take the seat in front of the desk. While doing so, she toke her long white blonde hair from a bun on the back of her head. Her hair fell in place framing her porcelain white face and bringing out the color in her pale blue eyes. Draco sat in the chair and knew from his mother's expression that the news would not be good.

"Draco, my child, something has happened with your father. I just received an owl from the ministry....he was released from Azkaban," said Narcissa detachedly.

Draco stared at his mother in disbelief. Lucius Malfoy, murderer of 5 wizards and muggles, was released only 5 years into his life sentence.

"I, I don't understand. How in the hell could he be free?," asked Draco out loud to himself.

"Well, you know how he kept going for appeals and such. He's always had pull with people in the ministry and he's made promises...They were planning on releasing him earlier, you know, but they wanted to save face, I believe...Draco? Where are you going?," asked Narcissa with a hint of anxiety in her voice.

Draco had got up and walked to the door before his mother had finished talking, "I'm leaving."

"Why?," asked Narcissa, although she already knew the answer.

"He's coming here isn't he? Isn't he!?," yelled Draco in spite of himself.

Narcissa only nodded and Draco continued with a look of pure hatred in his gray eyes, "You know good old dad is going to come here and kill me. You know it. I've been number one on his shit list since the trial, because of my testimonies that put him away. I turned my back on the bastard to help save my own skin and he's coming to get his revenge."

"You should not speak of your father so," said Narcissa defensively.

"You're defending him? Honestly mother, are you mad? If anything, you should be running. You were the double crosser. You were working for Dumbledore behind you husband's back. You'll be killed before me, but stay if you think you can soften him up with your dashing good looks and witty remarks. I won't be here to witness the bloodshed. I love you mother and you helped me out, but I won't be helping your arse, mines comes first," said Draco with finality knowing he hurt his mother.

Narcissa laughed bitterly, "And where will you go, son? How will you get there? Remember the only way they'd let you go free was if you testified and was banned from Apparation for 10 years. You came here in a carriage! My dear, little boy, you're stuck here with me!."

"Honestly mother, don't be bitter because you never even learned how to apparate. I'm not letting myself be stuck here to die with you. I'm taking my old broom and I'm flying the hell out of here," said Draco dismissively while opening the door.

"You selfish little prat," said Narcissa as she stormed angrily towards her son, "if it weren't for me, you'd be in Azkaban right now. You owe it to me to let me go, to give me your broom. If you loved me -"

"No, mother, if you loved _me_ you would have made sure his connections to the ministry were severed. If you loved _yourself_ you would have made sure he received the Dementor's kiss. He was Voldemort's right hand man for God's sake. He was a fecking madman! Don't...I...forget it. Just forget it. I'm leaving, I'm saving my arse," said Draco solemnly.

Narcissa stood in anger as Draco called Pheobus for his broom and then turned to her to say, "I loved you, mother."

Draco leaned in, gave his mother a kiss on the cheek, and left with a swish of his robes. As soon as she knew her son had gone, Narcissa put her head down on her desk and cried. She hated crying and her face grew hot in shame as she rid herself of the tears she had kept bottled up during her conversation with Draco. She stayed that way for what seemed like hours to her until she heard a cold voice address her, "Why do you cry, my love?"

She looked up and yelped uncharacteristically in surprise, "Lucius!"

"Yes, my darling. I am here and I plan on making things all better," said Lucius as he pulled out his wand with a sadistic look on his once handsome face.

Draco had been flying for what felt like forever. It was freezing cold and snowing and he had no place to go. He couldn't go to his own flat, that would be too obvious, and he definitely couldn't go to the homes of his friends, for he had none. So he flew aimlessly until he knew he was lost. His tired mind forced him not to think of himself as lost ("A Malfoy would never get lost," he repeated to himself to stay awake.) and he stayed in the air for two days, without food and water until finally the snow and the cold became too much for the young wizard. He fell from the sky to the welcoming white wonderland below. Draco was unconscious before he hit the ground.

**

* * *

Present**

Ron had finally gotten his car to start and was making his way slowly down the road when he once he again came upon the area where Malfoy laid, freezing to death. Ron drove past the spot, but ran a shaking hand through his ginger hair.

"Oh bloody hell, Harry would stop even though it's Malfoy," thought Ron as he tried to justify why he had stopped his car.

Ron stepped out of his car and gasped in surprise at the cold. The temperature had dropped at least 5 degrees since he started up his Coop. Ron went up to the unconscious boy and to his surprise, lifted Malfoy almost effortlessly off the snowy ground.

"Jesus Christ, he's freezing," thought Ron as he hugged Draco closer without realizing it.

Ron carefully placed Draco back onto the snow to open the door and then placedhim inside. After getting into his car and closing the door, he took his quilt from the front seat and placed it carefully over Draco's still, thin body.

"If Fred and George found out about this...," thought Ron as he restarted his car and went on his way in search of a rest stop, "What the hell have I gotten myself into..."


	3. Malfoy's Confessions

Disclaimer: Harry Potter and all his little friends belong to J.K. Rowling and Warner Brothers. All power to Rowling and the WB. I make no money off of this, they make billions.

* * *

Ron had been driving for thirty minutes when his car stopped again. "Bloody hell," he cursed angrily. The snow had started back up with a vengeance and it was impossible to drive through. Ron knew that it would be pointless to try a heating spell with the amount of snow falling on top of the already layered road, so he resigned himself to freezing to death in his car with his unconscious worse enemy. Ron turned around to look at Draco, then shook his head. There was no way on earth he'd allow himself to die with Malfoy. 

After pulling Draco out of the back seat and wasting 5 minutes struggling to open the door, Ron managed to get outside of his beloved Coop. He looked around and saw that just off the road was a shabby looking house. Ron made his way over and managed to open the door with Draco over his shoulder.

The inside of the shack was simple, being that it only had one old bed, one comfy looking chair, a wooden table, a fireplace, and a dirty caldron in the corner. Obviously at one point the shack belonged to a wizard, but as Ron could tell from the fine sheet of dust on everything, that place hadn't been used in years.

"Mum would flip if she saw this place," muttered Ron absently before doing a cleaning spell, ridding the shack of its dust and dirt.

He placed Draco carefully on the bed and placed his quilt back over him before scouring the caldron. Ron waited patiently for the healing potion he was making for Draco to boil. In the mean time, Ron kept catching himself staring at Draco while he slept. No matter how hard he tried not to, his head always seemed to snap back to the direction of the bed and his eyes would instinctively land on Draco's face. He just looked so dead...but peaceful...Peace. Ron hadn't been at peace for weeks, not since the fight he had, not since the breakup. He sighed. Maybe that's why he couldn't help but stare at Draco. He was so lucky at that moment. He was feeling no pain and he always got his way, even then Ron was sure that Draco probably had been stranded in the snow of his own free will. Ron couldn't help but feel a little envious of the dying man on the twin sized mattress.

When the potion finally came to a boil, Ron waited for it to cool and then slowly poured the mixture down Draco's throat.

"You're a lucky little git, you know that, don't you," asked Ron as he pulled up the chair next to the still unconscious Draco, "I might not have had the ingredients for that potion with me. I didn't have to bring you in here. I could have left you to die, but I didn't. That just shows that I'm a better person than you. Not that I didn't already know that..."

"Honestly, Weasley, if you're going to say something about me behind my back, at least let it be nasty," said Draco dryly, sitting up. Ron jumped slightly to Draco's great amusement. Ron opened his mouth to speak, but Draco cut him off sharply, "Don't even bother to answer, Weasley, I know you're not good with words."

"If I recall, _Malfoy_, last time we met you were having quite a hard time speaking yourself," hissed Ron angrily.

"Forget the niceties, _Weasley_. Mind telling me why I'm here in this shack with this filthy quilt over me? You know the Ministry frowns on kidnapping and I don't think they're too keen on rape either," said Draco snidely while picking at the quilt.

"Too bad they don't frown on murder, or maybe the dementors would have taken care of you for me," growled Ron while gripping his wand.

"I didn't murder that disgusting little muggle couple," said Draco defensively while sitting up straight and groping around for his own wand.

"Whatever helps you sleep at night," spat Ron, "but we know what you did and -"

"And what? You won't rest until justice is served? I'm sorry, Weasley, but it's Potter's job to make the righteous threats. Yours is to mess everything up," said Draco, cutting Ron off.

"And to think, I was trying to save your sorry life by bringing you in here," growled Ron, standing up with his wand pointed straight at Malfoy's chest.

"The mud blood isn't here so I suggest that you put that away before you hurt yourself," spat Draco while firmly grabbing Ron's wand and pushing it away, "And remind me of what the hell you're talking about."

"I saved your life, you selfish prat. I found you half dead in the snowstorm and brought you here. If you don't want to get turned out, I suggest you shut your mouth before I get angry."

Draco eyed Ron for a moment before asking in a more subdued voice, "Where's my wand?"

"On the table."

Draco got up, got his wand, then got back into the bed, pulling Ron's "filthy" blanket closer around himself. He stared into the fire Ron started. It was going strong and somewhat vaguely reminded Draco of the fire he saw in his father's eyes when he yelled, _"You'll all regret this when I'm free. I'll make sure of it!"_ after he was sentenced. Draco turned away from the fire to find Ron staring at him. Draco was about to say something smart when a spark from the fire flew onto Ron's robes, setting them aflame.

Ron jumped up but only stared at his burning robes, being too much in shock to stop the fire. Draco had two choices then: 1) let Ron burn to death or 2) save his life. As appealing as letting Weasley fry was, something was compelling Draco to choose choice 2.

Without thinking any longer on it, Draco jumped off the bed and bellowed, "Extinguere!"

Slowly, the flames on Ron's clothing receded leaving only his burnt garments as a sign that the fire ever existed. Ron looked up at Draco, wide eyed. Draco Malfoy had just saved his life.

"Why?" asked Ron, "Why would you save my life?"

Draco said simply, "If I let the fire kill you, I wouldn't've had the pleasure of doing it myself."

"Of course, I should have known that. Murder is your specialty, isn't it?"

"For you information, you buffoon, I saved your sordid life because I owed you. You save my life, I save yours. Malfoys always pay off their debts and now that mine is paid know that next time you'll burn. And for the last time, I did not kill those muggles."

"Whatever, Malfoy. You were found innocent, so spare me the propaganda. I know what I know -"

"And what is that, _almighty Auror_? You didn't see me do anything. All you saw were two dead bodies and a Death Eater-"

"And that's all we needed to see, Malfoy, and you know what? If you don't shut your mouth-"

"What? You'll threaten to kick me out into the raging storm again because you don't like hearing the truth, _Weasel_?

"No, I'm going to kick your arse because it looks as if you didn't learn from the last time!"

"Enough!" yelled Draco angrily while quickly grabbing Ron's wand and gripping his own tightly, sparks flying from it, "I'm going to tell you this and you're going to listen because I'm sick of you and I can't leave this fecking shack so all this bickering has to stop. I _didn't_ kill those muggles. I _didn't kill _anyone. I tried to kill you lot even, but I failed, didn't I? Those fecking muggles were killed by my father, who happened to be smart enough to disapparate before their bodies even hit the ground. The only reason I tried to kill you three was because I was scared, stupid, and would have been killed by you! For Merlin's sake, just because I boasted about how great it would be when the muggles and mudbloods were killed doesn't mean I'd be mad enough to carry it out. I was just a rich little prat who loved attention and making you, Potter, and Granger miserable. You know how badly you beat me in our row, what makes you and your little mates think _I _could actually kill anyone? Yes, I can _usually_ defend myself, but murder **isn't my thing**! So, from now on, you and the rest of the Dream Team can stop accusing me and get on with our own damn lives!"

Ron sat down in the chair weakly, not looking at Draco. Draco sat down on the bed, disgusted with Ron's lack of retort and the fact that he himself had displayed his anger. _"Emotions are for weaklings, Draco. Real wizards keep their feelings in check." _Lucius' words rang in his ears as he stared darkly into the flames of the fireplace. Real wizard...as if his father could talk. When Lucius started killing other wizards, real wizards, again he lost his right to call himself one. Then again, Draco felt he lost his right to call himself a real wizard when he joined ranks with the dark Lord Voldemort, the mad, pompous dark wizard who tried to rid himself of muggles, mudbloods, half bloods, and anyone who wasn't a supporter. Draco had been foolish and power hungry when he became a Death Eater and when the Dark Lord fell, he was sorry and broken. Ever since he helped put his father away to help get himself off, he had been trying to piece himself and his life back together. He lived by himself in a small house in a wizarding community where he was feared for his reputation and worked as an informant for the ministry. Now that Draco was starting to feel superior again the last thing he needed was someone like Weasley bringing up things from the past. But then again, why did he even bother to clear his name to Weasley? For one thing, why should he care what Weasley thought when Weasley didn't even care to respond?

Draco frowned again and wondered when he started caring about whether Weasley cared about anything he had to say anyway. He looked back over at Ron who was staring at his hands, the flames tossing shadows onto his face and making his red hair glow as if it were alight causing Draco to stare longer than he would have liked. When Ron finally spoke, Draco almost gasped audibly and cursed himself for doing so.

"I don't understand, Malfoy," said Ron quietly.

"What's there not to understand? I explained quite clearly that I didn't kill those muggles. Are you that thick? Would you like me to draw pictures?" asked Draco coldly, though he was more annoyed with himself than with Ron.

"No," said Ron darkly while looking at Malfoy, "I can understand how you'd actually be smart enough not to kill the couple."

"So you believe me?" asked Draco, making sure to leave the surprise out of his voice.

"Yeah, I do. I should've known you couldn't kill anyone without Crabbe and Goyle around to watch your arse. Anyway, what I don't understand is why you'd admit all that stuff to me. Yeah, I already knew that you're a selfish, arrogant, prat, but why the hell would you admit that?" asked Ron

Draco said simply, "Time changes and people change...You can stop narrowing your eyes, Weasley, I don't feel like shiting you now, I've no reason to. My general opinion of you hasn't changed, I still can't stand you, but I don't parrot my father now and I could careless about you loving muggle borns and half bloods..."

Ron stared at Draco in disbelief, "Malfoy? Did you hear what you just said? Are you feeling okay?"

Draco narrowed his eyes in annoyance, "I'm fine. I've just had five years to think things over. Don't get me wrong, mudbloods and half bloods are still inferior to _most_ pure blood families, but I only hated them because of my father and like I said, I'm no longer his parrot. I still hate you and your little smart girlfriend and Dumbledore's dream boy, but I've grown up now and I'm willing to put that behind me as long as I'm stuck here with you."

"You're kidding right? This is a joke. You're not the real Malfoy, you're just some bloke wearing a rat-faced git costume," said Ron in disbelief.

"Weasley, would you sod off? I'm going to hate you and display that hatred fully when the storm stops, so get over the fact that I'm being civil to you before I make Christmas come a few days earlier and kill you!" spat Draco who was slowly becoming white faced with suppressed rage.

Ron continued to stare at Draco in shock as Draco threw himself face down on the bed. "Draco Malfoy wants to be civil with me. Well there's no way I'm going to let him get the better of me. I'm going to be just as civil...Bloody hell, who are we kidding? We'll have killed each other before this storm is even close to being over," sighed Ron as he watched Draco angrily play with his wand.

* * *

A/N: This one was a little longer than the last bit and a bit talky. It could have been better...but I'll leave it up to you guys to criticize, so review, PLEASE. Shanx.


	4. The Library

A/N: Long time no update, huh? Sorrys. This part is dedicated to anyone who's been looking forward to an update. :)

Disclaimer: Me no own Harry Potter or any other of his little friends/enemies. All power to J.K.R.

* * *

"It isn't that hard to understand. Should have known the Weasel would have gotten so worked up," thought Draco while turning over on the bed.

Thirty minutes had passed since Draco's scene and all was silent save for the cracking of the fire and the slow steady breaths coming from Ron.

"Look at him," thought Draco with slight amusement, "He actually fell asleep. At least the oaf doesn't snore. I doubt I'd last if he did...How can he just sleep like that? I can't fathom why he believed me. I could put him out of his misery right now. I'd never let my guard down. That's the problem with the Dream Team...hmph, well probably not Potter, he can't be _that _stupid. In general, the DT is too trusting. If it weren't for Granger, I bet the Weasel would be dead...and I'd be frozen to death out there."

Draco got up suddenly, almost unconsciously, with the quilt and draped it over Weasley.

"Ugh, either I'm going soft or I'm taking this whole 'being civil' thing too seriously," thought Draco after covering Ron and looking at his handy work, "Merlin, he looks like such a child..."

Draco stared. He himself had never had time to be a child, so he assumed that he never looked like one, but Weasley was the exact opposite. He'd probably spent his childhood being picked on by brothers and playing games, going to parks, and getting stories read to him. Draco worked and studied as a child. He was punished, never praised. He was never read stories. It's no wonder Weasley looked like a child, even when he wasn't sleeping.

Draco observed him thoughtfully, "He doesn't dress very well. I bet those jeans are the only pants he has, and his sweater, ha, it looks like something his mum picked out. If I were he, I'd wear something more presentable that tones down that ginger hair and brings out those eyes...hmm, blazing blue eyes like orbs filled with water from the deepest part of the ocean..."

Draco absently pushed a stray lock of hair out of Ron's face and placed it behind his ear, causing Ron to stir. Draco snapped his hand back and stood completely still. All Ron did was reposition himself on the chair and whine, "Oh, mum! It's Percy's turn to feed the attic ghoul..." Draco would have cursed himself for not being careful, but he was in too much of a disgusted shock.

It had started off so innocently with him criticizing Weasley's attire then what? He'd compared Ron's eyes to "orbs filled with water from the deepest part of the ocean." Draco shivered, suddenly, then ran to the corner and retched.

Words of affection for Weasley. Draco didn't know what happened to him. He tried to calm himself. Words of affection for Weasley. He'd never had any warm thoughts for anyone, let alone the Weasel, he swore. He'd spent seven years finding joy in annoying Ron and the other two thirds of the Dream Team. Seven years of family insults and snide remarks, loving every time he could get Ron riled up. It was so easy. Watching him turn different shades of red as his anger escalated was something Draco looked forward to. Where had the affection come from? It was morally wrong and disgusting. Draco sat back on the bed, dazed. It was just him being his closet poetic self, that's all. It meant nothing. Draco rolled over on his stomach. He knew it wasn't nothing, but arguing with his feelings made him feel better and helped bottle up the fear, the fear he'd believed he's get over, the fear that had threatened to shatter him since 6th year at Hogwarts.

Flashback: Hogwarts- 3rd day of Winter Holidays; 6th year

Draco sat quietly at the table. An old text was open in front of him and neatly organized notes were surrounding him, but his mind was elsewhere. The library was completely empty; it was after 9pm and even Madame Pince had gone home for the holidays, leaving Draco alone to do his deeds. It was dark save for his wandlight and Draco's breath came out in white wisps. His skin was snowier that usual, his lips chapped and chafed, but Draco hardly noticed.

"I don't think I can do this," said Draco weakly, staring into space, "but I have to. I have to help the cause. Voldemort needs this."...Voldemort. The name itself suggested evil and pain. The name struck fear into the hearts of Wizards everywhere. It was not to be said. It reminded Wizards of a man who killed without mercy. A man who craved power at all costs. A man who would seemingly never die.

When Voldemort first rose to power it was pure chaos. Murders left and right. No one knew who was a Death Eater and who was being controlled. He'd been defeated once before by Harry Potter and spent 14 years regrouping, gathering ranks, and regaining strength. Now he was back to full power and a war was in action. Voldemort's main enemies, Potter and Dumbledore, a fool of a wizard and headmaster of Hogwarts, had started an Order against him so he needed as much assistance as possible to stay ahead. That's were Draco came into play. His father, being a known and feared Death Eater, was basically second in command for Voldemort's cause. It would have been dangerous for Draco to be anything but a follower and a loyal, favored follower at that.

Draco had officially become a Death Eater over the summer and was put to work right away. Firstly, he was an undercover informer at Hogwarts and because of this, Voldemort neglected to give Draco the Dark Mark, the Death Eater brand. Secondly, he was a researcher. He was one of the select few who looked up anything and everything for the Dark Lord, whether he understood it or not. That's why Draco found himself at Hogwarts over the holiday instead of at home eating sweets and pies and pulling crackers. That's why Draco found himself spending hours after hours in the restricted section of the library. That's why Draco found himself alone in the cold, exhausted, and wondering, bitterly at times and hopelessly at others, how he ever got himself into this, but that was another thing all together.

Draco had begun to doubt being a Death Eater. He began to doubt the lifestyle. Being feared had its perks, but Draco saw the reaction after Lucius was outted in 5th year. Children ran from his family on the streets. Respectable, but non-Death Eater, families spat at them but then recoiled in fear. But that was nothing. It was the murders that began to change his mind and one in particular that made him voice his doubts.

Julia.

Draco loved Julia. He'd known her since they were little stuck-up five year olds who refused to even breathe the same air as a muggle to the proud amusement of their parents. They were inseparable until they turned eleven, when Draco went to Hogwarts and Julia went to Durmstrang. They insisted on being with each other everyday during the summer holidays and that's why Draco was there when _it_ happened the summer before 5th year, sitting on Julia's bed, right next to her, holding her hand. He was right next to her when green light filled the room, when a concentrated green beam hit Julia in the chest, the force of it causing Draco to fall backwards onto the bed.

Draco never really knew why it happened or who had killed her, the fiend had been wearing a Death Eater mask. All he knew was that Julia's parents had to have pissed off Voldemort big time resulting in the dreadful demise of the beautiful tan skinned, green eyed, brown haired Julia, Draco's true love.

When Draco had woken up, he was in his bed, covered in quilts, being watched over by a troop of house elves. He called weakly for his mother, knowing he'd be able to get a straight answer out of her. _"Why? Why was she murdered?" _he'd asked. Unblinkingly Mrs. Malfoy had said, _"Her parents were filth. They disobeyed Lord Voldmort. She deserved it by default. Do not question, it's not worth your time." _Draco had been shocked and dumbfounded by his mother's answer. Mrs. Malfoy had to have loved Julia like a daughter, almost as much as Draco had. So, all Draco could do was listen to her and he stopped asking, but he still couldn't forget her and the injustice of what happened.

So there Draco was, sitting in the now abandoned library, cold and alone, wishing he were warm and alone in his room. Draco was so deep in his thoughts that he almost didn't notice when Ron stalked into the library, trying his best to look inconspicuous. Draco smirked in spite of himself and ended the spell that kept his wand lit. Ron walked past him, not seeing Draco in the darkness, and lit his wand once he'd entered the restricted section of the library.

Draco couldn't help himself, the urge to do something was to great. He had kept his holiday plans to stay at Hogwarts a secret from everyone and only left his dorm to go to the library and the owlery to send and receive messages and parcels of food. Although he'd never admit it, he found himself longing for human company and bothering Weasley would be the perfect antidote.

Draco got up slowly from his chair and followed Ron's wand light deep into the library where he found him engrossed in scanning the shelves. Just as Draco was about to scare the living crap out of Ron, something happened; Draco came to his senses.

"What in Merlin's name am I doing? Just because I'm stranded in here like a commoner doesn't mean I have to resort to muggle scare tactics on Gryffindors," thought Draco while sitting back down at his table.

Two minutes later, Weasley walked out from the restricted section.

"Restricted section of the library, eh?" said Draco suddenly

Weasley jumped.

"Who's there?" asked Ron while looking around and brandishing his lit wand like a torch, but to no avail. Draco was seated too far in the gloom to be noticed by cursory wand strokes.

He, Draco, continued, "Very suspicious. Maybe I should alert Dumbledore? There's a traitor in our midst, eh _Weasley_?"

"Malfoy," said Weasley suddenly.

"Aww, am I caught?" inquired Draco sarcastically.

"Show yourself, you rat," spat Weasley.

"Or what? You'll get the mudblood to hex me for you? Oh, I'm so scared."

"Shut up, Malfoy, Hermione isn't even here and I'm more than willing to kick your arse myself."

"Granger isn't here? Hmm, how will you and Potter ever survive without her telling you what to do, where to go, how to breathe?"

"Whatever, Malfoy. Unlike you, we don't need someone to command us around, tell us how to live, and-"

"Oh right, the mudblood does all your homework while you play wife to Scarhead and _he_ tells you what to do. How _is_ your darling anyway?"

"He isn't even here, so-"

"He isn't here?"

"No, Dumbledore sent him to...wait a minute, you dirty little...you're trying to get information out of me. Show yourself right now!"

"I assure you, Weasley, if I wanted information out of you, I wouldn't bother with all the pleasantries. Besides none of the information you'd give me would be worth it, I'm sure. Plus, if I were really such a threat, Dumbledore wouldn't let me stay here, so get over yourself, _wifey._"

"...You know what? Fuck you, Malfoy. This is bullocks and I have things to do," said Ron after a few moments of quiet angry mutterings.

Draco smirked, relishing in the fast that he'd won, but then his sudden joy faded when he saw Ron start to walk toward the library's exit. Draco hadn't even realized how much he'd needed the human contact, even if it was arguing with Weasley, and he couldn't bare to just let him go.

"Lumos!"

Ron stopped in his tracks and turned around. A bright light shown from a corner of the library. Sitting there with piles of books in front of him was Draco. He was showing himself. Neither Ron nor Draco knew what to do next or what to say at that point. An awkward silence entered the room and a bewildered Ron stared at Draco who looked calm and cool about the whole situation.

"Well," said Draco suddenly, "You've won. I've shown myself-"

"Wha-why?" asked Ron, cutting him off.

"I assure you, your tiny Gryffindor brain could never fathom the inner workings of a Malfoy's, let alone a Slytherin's, mind. So, I suggest you do what you need to and leave me be," said Malfoy effortlessly while flipping a page in his book.

Ron stood still for a moment, obviously trying to decide whether he'd stay or go. It was apparent what decision he'd made when he'd suddenly turned around and headed straight towards the entrance.

"And if Snape found you with that book I'm sure he'd invite you to his room for tea and a quick discussion on the character's motives and the theme, right?" said Draco without looking up from the page he'd started taking notes from.

A small smile played across Draco's lips as he heard Ron rush to a table and take a seat.

"Perhaps staying at Hogwarts over the holidays will serve to be more interesting and useful than I'd thought," thought Draco while watching Ron flip pages from the corner of his eye.

* * *

A/N: A review would be lovely, especially since I don't particularly like this chap. It would be good to know what yall think. 


End file.
